You Ran
by Kae A
Summary: Running away seemed like the ideal way to start again. Leaving everything and everyone behind. But years later, old friends find you.


You Ran  
  
The rain pounded against the window of her living room in her small suburban bungalow. She'd brought the small house about three years ago very cheaply, as it needed a lot of work done to it. It'd taken her nearly two years to get it completely livable. Of course she hadn't done it alone, she'd had the help of her friend. She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and thought back to the day when she had first met him again.  
  
There was a knock at her front door. Swearing under her breath she went to see who was interrupting her unpacking. She'd only been living here two hours and already she'd had 3 people come to see if she was getting settled in. It wasn't that the people were horrible, they were lovely, but all she wanted to do was unpack her boxes.  
  
"Hello, I'm your neighbour." A tall dark haired guy stood in front of her looking at the floor. His voice was incredibly familiar. He looked up before she had a chance to reply, "Shit! Joey?"  
  
Her mouth dropped, "Drue? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same!"  
  
She had never really been very close to him in the three years he had spent in Boston with them. He had moved back there at the start of their sophomore year in college and started to attend lectures at Boston Bay with Jack and Jen. After college they lost touch. It wasn't until she had arrived in London and he'd turned up at her door that she found out what he'd done after leaving Boston. He wanted to get away from Jen. They had dated during college for almost 2 and a half years and had gone through a painful break up. It had effected each of them badly. Jen had become withdrawn, eventually taking off herself to another state but remaining in constant contact with her old group of friends. Drue on the other hand decided on instead of moving cities or states, to move to England. Joey had decided the same four years. She wanted to get away for a change of scenery, to experience life somewhere else and away from her life long friends. So she took a teaching job in a London infants school about half an hour outside the city. And as coincidence would have it her and Drue now lived in the same street, only three doors apart. From that day on they had started to rebuilt their friendship, or what little friendship they had in the first place and found that with time they could actually get along.  
  
"Have you seen the weather out there?!" His voice followed the slamming of her back door.  
  
He walked into her living room, where she was curled up on the sofa watching Eastenders like she did every Sunday afternoon. He was soaking wet. His now slightly shorter, spikier hair that was usually sticking up and out in a messy but funky looking style was now plastered to his head. As were his clothes to his body. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look a little better while she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"It raining?" She asked innocently, with a smirk.  
  
"No, it's beautiful outside, I just went in the shower with my clothes on." He replied quickly, almost without even having to think of an answer for her comment.  
  
Together they ran quickly across the busy main road, reaching the curb just as a black cab sped by. The traffic on a Saturday afternoon in London's city center was awful. They were luckily they didn't get knocked over.  
  
"Remind me again why I agree to come into town with you?" Drue mumbled as they walked down the busy street.  
  
Joey glared at Drue, "Because you are the one that decided we should take a little trip somewhere else, since you decided that you were sick of London's shops. Remember?"  
  
Drue just stared back at her as they continued their way down the pavement in search of the travel agents that did coach trips to other parts of the UK. Before long they found it and then began their search of a cheap deal.  
  
Half an hour later they exited the little travel agents.  
  
"Happy now?" She questioned.  
  
Drue grinned sarcastically, "Joey I don't know why you are complaining you looked like you want go to Nottingham as much as I do."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I wanted to go as soon as the woman mentioned the great view from Nottingham Castle. She said you could see half of the town center and that sounds like it would be a perfect picture to paint. You however decided you wanted to go as soon as she mentioned the clubs. " She could see he was about to comment so cut in, "Don't deny it, I saw how your eyes lit up."  
  
Now it was his turn to glare, "There is nothing wrong with wanting to visit a city because of its clubs. Isn't that why people go to Ibiza? For the clubs?" He finished speaking with a smirk.  
  
This is how they usually were with each other, much like when they had been at school together, throwing sarcastic comments at each other and trying to annoy the other as much as possible. The only different was that now they did it in good humour, it was all harmless fun. Whereas in high school and part of college it was all done in a less friendly way since they practically hated each other. 


End file.
